


Marcie and Buddy

by sweet_fa (h_d)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/sweet_fa
Summary: A little girl walks to a special place with her dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictionalized version of a happy childhood memory.

On Saturday, Marcie walked Buddy to her favorite secret place, the woods under the old railroad trestle. She liked to dangle her feet in the water and watch the cars going by on the other side of the creek.

When they got there, Marcie sat down on the graffiti-covered concrete slab. Buddy put his head on her lap.

"You're a good boy," she said. One of his ears was turned inside out; she fixed it and continued petting his head until he fell asleep. His head felt heavy, but she didn't mind. He was a pretty big dog, and she was skinny. She wondered if she was too bony for him to be comfortable. Well, probably not, she thought, or he would have moved away.

It was nice to spend a little while in a place no one knew she visited, except for Buddy. As long as Marcie was back before bedtime, Grandma wouldn't care.

She decided she wouldn't put her feet in the water today. She didn't want to disturb Buddy. He usually fell asleep when they arrived here, because it was a long walk, about 45 minutes. But she could see her house from this spot, on the other side of the creek.

One time, before she got Buddy, she'd been too tired to trudge through the woods again all the way to the bridge, so she walked across the creek to get home. It was pretty awful. The water was a lot colder than it seemed when it was just her feet getting wet. It was also dirty, and the bottom was rocks and mud, nothing like the public pool at the other end of town. And she had seen a crayfish once, while sitting on the concrete slab. It was neat but a little creepy. She definitely didn't want to step on anything and kill it, or make it bite her. A wasp had stung her here last summer, and it had hurt a lot.

Today, Grandma was sitting on the front porch. She was just a tiny speck from here. How could anyone as important as Grandma ever look so small? Marcie couldn't understand it.

She stroked the soft fur of Buddy's head and relaxed in the hot afternoon sun. She was a little bit sweaty but she didn't mind. Buddy's head was the second softest part of him, after his ears, which felt like velvet. She petted them carefully so he wouldn't wake up.

"You're my best friend, Buddy," she said. She told him that all the time, and his tail always wagged when he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
